Today was the day
by Bobbie 101
Summary: Four of the women in the ED have secrets they all need to tell the partners. They are all scared cause they don't know how their partners will take read and find out what happens when the secrets come out.
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up to see that her husband was right there next to her. She had fallen asleep in his arms the night before. Even though it had been a long time since they had got married Sam still couldn't quite believe her luck. He was good for Sam there was no denying it, everyone in the ED could see it. Even Dylan had to admit that she was happier with Tom than she had ever been before.

Sam watched her husband sleep. She couldn't bring herself to wake him, he just looked to peaceful. Tom had always been there for Sam, that's what she loved most about him. In Sam's eyes he was the perfect gentleman. He often got referred to as the friendly giant. Sam loved the way she could just bury herself in his chest it made their relationship perfect. A lot of the girls in the ED were jealous of them because it was obvious when he looked at her how in love they were.

As Sam laid there watching Tom she knew how wrong it was that she was keeping a secret from him. She knew that at some point she would have to tell him she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She also knew that with Dylan back in the ED the truth would have to come out sooner or later because if she kept having hushed conversations with Dylan in cupboards someone would notice that there was something going on especially with the way gossip spreads around the ED like wild fire. Sam knew her secret would break Tom but she had to tell him and today was that day.

Zoe had a similar wake up looking at the sleeping Max next to her. She knew that Max needed to know her secret but again she just couldn't bring herself to say it out load. That would mean facing it that would make it true. Max was blissfully unaware of what was running through his girlfriend's head when he awoke. He told her that she was beautiful as he did every morning that they awoke.

Zoe couldn't believe how much her luck had changed when she met max and now she just didn't want it to end. Their relationship started how many of the ED romances did it was a bit of fun, noting serious then suddenly all that changed. Zoe didn't know how she just knew that it was what she wanted, Max was what she wanted. She knew what she had to tell him would change his life forever if he didn't leave her after she told him.

It had only been a few weeks since they had told the ED staff of their relationship. People seemed genuinely shocked that Zoe, consultant, could go for someone like Max, Porter. Zoe knew that Max loved her there was no doubt in her mind about that. Anyone with eyes could see that he was the one for her, he was the only one for her and to them age, money nor title mattered. Zoe was serious about their relationship because she had told her parents. Whenever she had a fling with a guy in the past the only one to ever know was Tess. Well Tess was and always had been one of her best friends there was no one else she would want to tell. Now Max was the one, she didn't want to tell him her secret but she knew that today was the day.

Robyn had also woken next to the love of her life that morning. Lofty was there so peaceful. Lofty had that baby face that made Robyn feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world. After Jamie left there was a hole in Robyn's heart. She never fancied Jamie, after all he was gay, she loved him as a friend it had felt like her heart had been ripped in two when he left.

Whether or not Lofty had realised it he was the one that had fixed that rip. He somehow filled that hole. Of course when they originally met it was not the conventional way but somehow Robyn immediately took a shine to the nurse. Max had known that they both fancied each other before they had realised it themselves. Before Lofty had met Robyn he had always been a lonely guy. But unlike the other guys that Robyn had dated Lofty understood her.

It broke Robyn's heart once again to hide something from Lofty. She knew that he would be mortified if he realised she felt like she had to hide things from him. The truth scared her so much and the one person she always talked to was the one person she couldn't tell even though she was desperate. Lofty was beginning to stir as Robyn felt a tear begin to fall down her cheek. Robyn got up she defiantly could not let Lofty see her but she knew that today was the day.

Lily also woke up to see her boyfriend laid next to her. Ethan also looked perfect. His flawless skin glowed with the sunlight flashing across him. Lily knew in that moment that she would never be able let him go. She looked over Ethan and towards the alarm clock; she saw that it was almost time for it to go off so she thought that she would leave him sleeping.

No one at the ED knew of their relationship. It wasn't like the couple had anything to hide they just didn't want to be subject to any of that infamous ED gossip generally passed around by the nurses. Much like the other women Lily had a secret she was hiding from her man. She wasn't sure how Ethan would take the news whether it was good or bad she would know soon enough.

Soon the alarm that Ethan had set went off. Ethan stirred as Lily clambered over him to turn it off. To Ethan Lily was the most beautiful woman in the ED. He absolutely loved Lily. Lily knew that today was going to be the day the she and Ethan would tell the rest of the ED staff of their relationship. She was excited and scared as that would mean that she had to tell Ethan the truth as she got up that was the moment that she realised today was the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Before long Tom awoke. He noticed that Sam was staring at him and asked why. Sam replied "you always look so peaceful when you sleep for some reason it always makes me feel better" and with that the couple started their day. Sam had been in the shower and Tom was watching her dry her long silky hair as it fell across her back. Tom knew that Sam wasn't her usual self but he also knew that if he began to pry around looking for answers Sam would get all shy and bring up her wall that he had spent so long bringing down so he left it and the pair carried on to work.

Max had made Zoe breakfast and as she walked down the stairs she was engulfed by the smell of pancakes. Some had smelt like they had been burnt. Zoe stood by the back door with her morning coffee as Max came up behind her and snaked his arms around her body. Zoe had to work hard to fight the tears that were threatening to come streaming down had face that was covered with a flawless seal of makeup. Zoe would always put her makeup however much Max told her she didn't need it. In reality Zoe was very self-conscious of her image. She was scared about how her secret would change how people perceived her. She didn't want Max to hate her but she obviously had to tell him.

Robyn came out of the bathroom to see Lofty still in bed staring at her. She told him that he would have to get up because they had to be at work and they couldn't be late else Tess would be on their backs all day. Like Tom, Lofty knew that there was something wrong with Robyn but because they had not been very long, even though they knew they loved each other very much, he did not wish to pry around for answers from his girlfriend either. Lofty was sure that if he waited Robyn would tell him the truth so he just had to be patience. With this thought the pair also left for work to see what joys the day would bring.

Lily and Ethan both got up and they got changed in a comfortable silence. The pair had both been ready fairly early so therefore the pair decided to get some fresh air and walk to work. Ethan and Lily were walking with their hands intertwined. Their walk to work was filled with conversation unlike when they had been getting ready earlier that morning. Unlike the other couples Lily and Ethan did not share a house. Much like Robyn and Lofty had not been together long however Ethan did not notice anything out of the ordinary with Lily but then again only a few months ago he had been head over heels in love with Honey and now she was gone.

All four of the couples had then made it to the ED and none of them were late. They were all in the staffroom getting ready for a busy shift on the ward. Sam was the first to run out. She ran straight past Tess that she stopped in her tracks. Sam was swiftly followed by Zoe at this point Tess followed the women into the bathroom she saw that both the women had entered the first two stalls. A few moments the three of them were joined by Lily who was also running in and headed straight for the third stall. A little while later Tess was about to speak when Robyn came running in and went into the final stall. Tess was shocked but thought that it must be a bug, but then again they all worked in a hospital with germs everyday it was highly likely that they could have caught a bug.

Tess wanted answers there had to be something that linked the medical of the young women that were in the bathroom stall bringing up there breakfasts. Tess waited for them to all come out of the stalls before guiding them all into her office. Of course all the men who had attachments to these women were all confused and kind of scared for the health of their partners.

"Right you lot have any of you treated patients with viruses" said Tess "However minor their symptoms were I need to know we can't have the entre ED staff coming down with the same virus that wouldn't be good at all would it" All the women shook their heads.

Zoe was the first to speak. "Can I just say that I do not have any virus I am pregnant but no one in this room can say a word because I have not yet told Max and to be quite frank I do not know how he will take the news that he is going to be a father, frankly I am scared of telling him"

"Trust me Zoe, Max will be delighted I know it may not seem like it but he has always wanted to be a father even from when he was very young" Robyn insisted

"Well congratulations Zoe but that doesn't explain why the rest of you are sick as well" Said Tess "So before we go on do any of you have anything else to tell me, oh and Zoe if you wish I will do an ultrasound for you later."

"Thank you Tess that's very kind I might have to take you up on that offer" said Zoe

"Well Tess could you please extend that offer to me because I am also pregnant" said Sam weakly

"Well I am sure that I can manage that and congrats to you as well I presume that the baby is Tom's" Sam nodded her head

"But I haven't yet told him and I would much appreciate it if none of you said anything to him" said Sam

"Tess you might want to make an appointment list as I fear that there is now three people on your list but I too am not ready to tell the father" said Lily "I cannot risk him finding at all at the moment"

"Well Tess maybe you could extend your list to four" Said Robyn as quiet as a mouse

"What all of you are pregnant?" The women all nodded their heads "Well I guess that the ED must be a very fertile place to work. We had best warn Connie and Rita" All the women in the room had a little chuckle.

"You lot have until tomorrow when I will give you your ultrasounds if you wish for your partners to be with you I suggest you tell them because I don't wish to be in the middle of any domestics tomorrow understood" the women laughed as they nodded their heads

Now it was out it was real and they all knew that today really was the day.


	3. Sam telling Tom

Sam and Tom had gotten home from their busy shift. Sam decided that it was time for her to tell Tom. Even though the pair had been married over a year they had never spoken about having kids. Needless to say Sam was nervous. Some may say that she was way to nervous. Tom obviously got on with kids and wanted to have some that would call him dad, if he didn't want kids he wouldn't be a paediatric specialist.

"Tom come in here and sit down I have something to tell you" shouted Sam from the lounge. Tom wandered in with a scared look on his face. "It's nothing bad I promise, well it depends on how you look at it"

"Sam what is it, you're scaring me now please just tell me" Tom pleaded with Sam

"Tom, I'm pregnant" Sam paused to see the look on Tom's face light up

"Sammy that brilliant"

Suddenly all that fear that had been holding Sam down disappeared. Tom wanted this baby and that was the best thing that could have happened but now Tom had some questions.

"So Sam is that way you ran out the staffroom this morning?" Sam nodded her head "did you feel like you couldn't tell me?" Once again Sam just nodded her head "well why not Sammy, I'm your husband you should know that you can always tell me anything"

"I know Tom but I am just really bad with communication sometimes. I wanna get better I just can't always let you know how I feel" said Sam

Tom pulled Sam in for a hugged and kissed the top of the head. He then placed his chin on her head and put his hand on her stomach to show her just how excited he was. They stayed in this position for a few minutes.

"Tom, Tess said she would do a scan for us tomorrow after work" said Sam

"Great, I hope you know how excited I am for this baby" Sam nodded her head once again as a smile spread across her face.

**A/N: so Tom is happy about his wife having a baby but will all the men be as happy as Tom and his wife carry on reading to find out.**


	4. Zoe telling Max

Zoe had been reassured by Robyn that Max wanted kids and now was the time she would find out for good. The pair were in the middle of their shift and unlike Tom, Max wanted answers from his girlfriend.

**Meet me in on the roof in ten minutes we need to talk about earlier and what happened with you. Mary Jane xxx**

Zoe looked at her phone and knew that this was the moment. She was nervous as she replied to the text saying okay. As she wandered up to the roof the butterflies that were in her stomach got worse and worse. What if he didn't want a baby? What if they weren't ready? The questions that filled her head didn't seem to have an answer. Those thoughts soon had to fly out her head as Max arrived on the roof.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's been going on with you lately Spider-Man? Or will I have to ask Tess or someone?" Max asked with the worry for his girlfriend obvious in his voice.

"Max I have something to tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't say your happy if you really aren't. I don't want to hold you back in lif..."

"Zoe I will always love you no matter what we will always have some kind of connection. But right now you are scaring me so please just spit it out" Said Max

"I'm pregnant" said Zoe half expected Max to run away

Max didn't run he pulled her in tight for a hug. Max didn't have to say anything and Zoe knew exactly how he felt about them having a baby. Robyn had been right about Max when she said that he would be excited. Max couldn't think of any words to say. He kissed Zoe passionately.

Later after their shift some of their colleagues had gone out for drinks including Lily and Ethan surprisingly however the Max and Zoe just wanted to go home and think about their future with baby Walker coming into the world.

**A/N: So far both the men have been happy with the news but that is about to change so please keep reading I hope to update again today or tomorrow and it will be Robyn telling Lofty.**


	5. Robyn telling Lofty

Now it was Robyn's turn to tell Lofty the truth. The couple were sat on the sofa after their busy shift. Lofty was sat on the sofa whilst Robyn was laid over him. The we're watching the imitation game. Lofty put it on to cheer up Robyn as he knew how much she loved Benedict Cumberbatch. She could watch his work for hours and be happy. They hadn't been together long but Lofty had prepared a trip to the sherlocked convention in London for the pair of them. He hadn't yet told Robyn this but he had got tickets for all three days and they had five days off work.

Robyn mentioned the fact that she would have loved to have been able to get tickets. But Rita had told her she couldn't get the time off this was because she had already been told by Lofty of his plans.

Lofty wanted to make sure that Robyn would be okay for the convention and knew that she would be devastated to have tickets and then be too ill to go so Lofty decided against telling her just yet about the tickets. Robyn had been ill quite a lot in the recent days but much like Tess earlier that day he presumed that his girlfriend had just got a bug.

As the pair were watching the movie Lofty noticed how Robyn's face lit up every time Benedict cumberbatch came on the screen. He couldn't keep the secret from her any longer.

"Hey Robyn you had better get rid of this bug soon you won't want to be travelling into London when you're ill" said Lofty

"Why am I going into London"

"I got us three day tickets for the sherlocked convention in the excel centre" said Lofty with a smile on his face

Robyn Sat up and hugged her boyfriend.

"But Rita said I couldn't get the time off work" said Robyn

"That's because I told her my plans and told her to say you couldn't go if you asked her" Once again Robyn hugged her boyfriend. That was when she realised that this was her opportunity to tell him about the baby.

"Their is one issue I don't think that this will go away in time"

"Well we have to be optimists ..." said Lofty before she stopped him

"I don't think it will go away because I am pregnant"

Lofty didn't say a word he was in shock he couldn't believe it. Lofty didn't say anything for three minutes and the couple Sat in an uncomfortable silence. Robyn was about to leave as th tears pricked her eyes

"That's great but I'm scared what about me"

"What do you mean lofty please tell me you aren't going anywhere" said Robyn

"Well I won't leave you but what about the dad I don't want to tread on his toes"

"Lofty you are the father, lofty we're gonna be parents" once again Lofty was stunned

"But what if I drop my child I mean I am so clum..." Robyn stopped what Lofty was saying by kissing him but this didn't mean that Lofty' s were gone

**A/N: so Lofty is scared that he won't be a good dad because of how clumsy he is but that might be hiding the real reason he is scared. This will be explored in later chapters.**


	6. Lily telling Ethan

Now Lily was the only one to tell her partner the news. Still no one in the ED knew that the pair were dating apart from Cal. She was easily the most scared out of all of them. They had been going out for the least amount of time when compared with the other three pairs. The pair were on their break and were laid in the on call room.

Ethan had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. The pair were in a comfortable silence laid across the bed. The red phone had rung and Zoe had to pick it up. There had been an RTC involving four cars and a lorry. For asked Rita to go and find Lily and Ethan. She opened the on call room door and saw the pair kissing. Both looked up in shock as they saw the blonde nurse staring at them just as shocked as they were.

"RTC Zoe requires your presence in resus, ETA 10 mins with the first patient." And with that the shocked nurse left the room

"God, Ethan what are we gonna do. God knows she will gossip with the nurses, by the end of our shift everyone will know about us"

Lily was right because Rita left the room and immediately went and told half the nursing staff within the first five minutes of knowing.

The pair got many looks as they left the ED but still they went to the pub.

"Lily Ethan can I get you a drink" said Noel

"Yeah we'll have two pints please" said Ethan

"Actually can I just get an orange juice I'm not drinking alcohol" said Lily

Ethan looked at her with a confused look on his face. He couldn't understand why his girlfriend wouldn't be drinking.

Lily pulled Ethan to one side and said "look, Ethan I love you but I'm pregnant."

"What how? When? Lily how could you. This is ridiculous" Ethan shouted across the pub

Ethan began to leave an Lily Reyes to follow him "No Lily just leave me alone."

"Ohh looks like there is trouble in paradise" said Noel and with that Lily ran out crying. She could have just lost the love of her life.


End file.
